


I knew

by wosofan1599



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wosofan1599/pseuds/wosofan1599
Summary: Kelley knew afterall what it would be like being with Emily.





	I knew

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I'm working on the other request, but if you have another one comment down below what ship you guys want me to write about next. thanks for ready and enjoy!

Emily was determined today. And that usually was not her strong point in anything rather than soccer. Yet here she was.

In the kitchen there were pots scattered everywhere and ingredients thrown left and right. To any other person it was a disaster. But to Emily it as an organized disaster. 

The idea to cook something homemade was spontaneous, and the result of watching the food network. However, once she started she realized that her girlfriend would be here later that day. And she would be hungry. 

And that is were the new idea to cook something for Kelley emerged. Yes, Kelley was usually the one who handled the cooking in their relationship, but Emily wanted to be the one to surprise Kelley.

Emily, however, so into her cooking ‘experient’ never heard the jingle of keys or the footsteps that Kelley made.

“What in the Lord’s name are you doing?”, Kelley said as she took in the sight in front of her, that very much resembled what Disney would consider an amazing scene where the kids decide to cook their parents a meal. 

“Cooking! “ Emily said, with a look that Kelley could only describe as pure joy. 

Not wanting to kill the joy in her eyes Kelley played along “ exactly what and why?” she said. 

“Well the lady on the food network said it was a ‘exquisite beef stew with a side of homemade bread, and flan for dessert.’, and well I thought I’d give it a try.” Emily beamed while flailing her arms to explain each dish. 

“Well I hope it turns out good babe.”

“Try it babe, and let me know!” Emily said

Kelley grabbed a spoon and grimley tasted the stew. It was terrible to put it lightly, but Kelley didn’t want to destroy the childlike joy radiating from Emily. 

Putting on her biggest fake smile she usually gives the media after a tough day “ It’s an acquired taste, and definitely exquisite, but I think its for someone with adventurous taste buds and not for my boring old flavor, but great job babe.” 

“God your such a liar Kelley.” Emily said, as she smiled.

“Kel, I know it sucks I tasted it about 10 minutes before you walked in, but when I heard you open the door I wanted to see your reaction. You suck at lying though, but at least your fake media smile is strong.” Emily explained. 

“Babe you seriously made me try that after knowing how awful it tasted!

“Hey in my defense it was a test.”

“.....a test for what, please amuse me Emily…”

“To see if you would go along with my stupid antics.”

“Really I think you would know by now that I would play along especially since I voluntarily embarrass myself on the internet everytime I’m around you.” 

“Well duh, but I wanted to see if you would do the same in the privacy of it just being me and you with no witnesses.” 

“Well thank god because, I love you but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck at it.”

“Hey!! I’m not that bad!” Emily said in defense. 

“Come on babe let order some takeout, I’m starving after my flight.”, Kelley said as she took Emily’s hand and dragged her out of the kitchen, and they sat on the couch. 

“...Hey Kel?”

“Yeh what’s up?”

“Thanks for putting up with me. Others I’ve dated before have always said I was too childish, but not you. So thank you for loving me even with my ‘childish antics’.”

Swiftly placing a kiss on Emily’s lips, Kelley smiled at her.

“God Em. You are everything I could have ever asked for. With all your quirks, and childlike ways. I love you Emily, and I will never try to change you. I knew who you were when we started our relationship, I knew about your jokes, and the way you always wanted to have fun even if it was in ways that were considered ‘child-like’. I knew and I will always want you to be exactly who you are because, I will never get tired of it. I love you.”

“I love you too Kelley. Thank you for loving me.” Emily said, as she drew Kelley in for another kiss. 

As things started to get heated and Kelley started kissing down Emily’s neck, Emily grabed Kelley from around her waisted and carried her to their bedroom to show Kelley how much she loves her.

***time lapse***

As they laid in bed completely in bliss they helped each other, then Kelley’s stomach grumbled. 

“Well looks like someone is hungry” Emily said. 

“Oh shut up! You’re the one who distracted me in the living room when I was trying to order take out.” Kelley laughed, as she ran her fingers over Emily’s bare back.

Emily flipped them over as she peppered kisses on Kelley’s collar bone. “I didn’t hear any complaints earlier, and come to think of it, I’m not hearing any right now”, she teased. 

Then, Kelley’s stomach gimbaled again. “But I guess I should feed you.” Emily said, as she stopped and moved to her phone that was on the nightstand, leaving Kelly dazed and frustrated.

Wrapping her arm around Emily’s torso Kelley began to kiss her shoulders. “Come on Em, we’ve got at least 30 minutes before the food gets here and I want to cuddle.” Kelley pouted. 

“Fine, but you have to wash the dishes from earlier.”

Laughing Kelley agreed because, after all she knew that being with Emily would be alot of ‘child like antics’, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
